Thief of my heart
by Sister Of The Pharaoh
Summary: Jack Atlas is theif, and the rich, Seto kaiba is his next target. Lemon one shot! Better than it sounds, promise! Jack/Seto lemon


**Sister of the Pharaoh: Hey peeps! Happy singles awareness day! Yeah, I know, I'm a day late again! Someday I'll get it right! Anyways, I have a new shot for ya all!**

**It's Jack/Seto story. I know that this might not work because their too much alike, but this is a special gift to my friend and beta reader KraljicaZla. She wants to see more of these and she's done so much for me. So I decided to take a crack at this.**

**Now you all know the rules, turn back now if you are under age or uncomfertable with Yaoi lemons.**

**Disclamer: I do not own Yugioh classic or Yugioh 5D's**

**Thank you and please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was a quite night at the Kaiba manor, the richest family in the whole city of were known for being a conceited and aristocratic family who lead the easy life of wealth and luxury. With servants to wait on them day and night, and great success, any wish could easliy be granted at the right price. Life for the Kaiba's was easy to say the least.<p>

One person in the family however, couldn't help but feel that something was missing.

That person was the family's eldist son, Seto. Dispite being raised in such a high class family with everything at his disposal, Seto felt empty. He had a family, a home with riches, and bright future. Yet he couldn't help but feel like something was missing from his life. There were times he wondered what it would be like to be free from the chaos he knew. From the people who had such high expectations, the long hours and demand after demand.

Little did he know as he was going to bed one eveing, that he would have an encounter that would change his life.

* * *

><p>As the clock struck the hour of midnight, a thief dressed in volite stood on the roof. He had come to pay the manor an unexpected visit. He was no older than 21. Only two years older than Seto. You wouldn't be able to tell by looking at his face, however. For he wore a white mask to hide his indentity. Unknown to sleeping residents of the home, the man searched for his target.<p>

Being careful not to be spotted by the gaurds. He was begining to get rather board with the peaceful atmosphere. Finding the room he was looking for, the thief decided to change that. He smirked as he watched his target fast asleep. Eager to take his prize, the thief snuck inside the bedroom of a sleeping Seto Kaiba through the blacony.

His eyes softened at the site of Seto sleeping in peace. His short chestnut colored hair faming his face. The thief loomed over Seto and pulled back the blankets. He shivered slightly from the cold and thief smirked as he stroked Seto's face gentlely. He then kissed Seto's neck tenderly before wispering into his ear.

"_Wake up now, my love...wake up and give yourself to me..."_

Seto Kaiba moaned as he slowly opened his dark bule eyes. His rich and elegent room was darkned with the shadows of the night. He didn't know what had shaken him out from his dreamless sleep, but he did know that something didn't feel right. Seto looked around the room with his gaurd on high alert.

Yet he noticed that the only thing odd was that his blacony door has been opened. Which could have easily been done by the wind. Seto sighed, kicking himself for being so worried over nothing. He closed the door and was about to crawl back into bed when he heard a voice speak. It was rich, deep and sent chills of pleasure and fear down Seto's back.

"How easily you let down your defenses. But of course you would, seeing as most people wouldn't _dare _to cross the Kaiba's. I, however am not like most people..."

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Seto demaned.

"As you wish. Master Seto Kaiba." The owner of the voice spoke as he came close to him.

Walking slowly towards Seto as he revieled himself in the moonlight. He was wearing volite suit with a long following jacket. Along with a mask that hid his deep amethyst eyes. His sun kissed blond hair was spiked up and he also wore tall white boots.

"Who are you? And how do you know my name?" Seto asked.

"Ah, so many questions. You'll have your answers soon enough. Let's just enjoy our time together now, shall we?" The man asked.

Smirking as he came within inches of Seto. The look in his eyes made the thief want Seto more as he back away in fear. Trapping him to the wall, the thief quickly grasped both of Seto's wirst's with one hand. Using the other to undo Seto's night shirt as he nuzzled his neck. Taking in Seto's rich scent while he tried to swirm away.

"What do you want from me? !" Seto demaned as the theif began to kiss his neck. Smiling when he heard Seto moan in pleasure after finding his sweet spot.

"Want? I think that would have been obivous by now. What I '_want' _is you..."

"You wha? Ughhh...ahhhh!" Seto moaned as the thief continued.

_"To answer your first question...My name is Jack...Jack Atlas. You and I going to have so much fun." _Jack wispered as he undid the last button on Seto's shirt.

Seto contiued to struggle at first, until he realised how good Jack's touches felt. His long fingers danced acrossed Seto's bare chest while Jack continued to suck on his neck. Seto could feel his legs growing weak as Jack rolled his hips. Crashing their members together and making Seto shutter with want. Jack came up and stole Seto's lips with his own. Seto gave in to the kiss quickly.

No longer wanting to fight the erge his body was craving.

"_That's it...don't fight it. Give in to me and I shall grant you pleasure and absolute freedom." _Jack wispered when they broke away.

Absoulte freedom? That sounded nice to Seto. He was getting tried of not being able to do anything for himself. For once, he wanted to have something 'he' wanted. Not what everyone else thought he should have. Jack released his wirsts and Seto immeditly wrapped his arms around the theif's neck. Allowing Jack to carry him to the luxurious canopy bed.

The two then shared a kiss much more passionet than the first.

Jack allowed Seto to quicky removed his jacket and shirt. Leaving his chest bare as well. Seto stopped and gazed at Jack when he reached for his mask. Mently asking if he should or not. Jack nodded and Seto gasped when he looked at Jack's face. He was hansome of course, but what grabbed Seto the most were his eyes.

They were the most beautiful color of amethyst Seto had ever seen. Something about those eyes also made Seto realise just who this man was. Seto knew then that he didn't have to fear this man. For he was the reason why he began to change his way of thinking. Why he wanted to become a different person then who people were trying to make him become.

Seto was shook from his thoughts and blushed when he realized he was staring. Jack gazed at the look on Seto's face and smiled. Thinking that it was a cute look on him.

"_Enjoying the veiw? Your quite lovely yourself, you know." _Jack commented.

He then quickly removed Seto's pants. Jack then removed his own pants, reveiling himself to Seto. Just as Seto reveiled himself to Jack. Seto became nervous as Jack entered him slowly, but calmed down at seeing the look in Jack's eyes.

"Relax, Seto. This will feel nice, I promise." Jack said as he kissed Seto sweetly.

Making him arch his back up in both pain and pleasure as Jack began to ease himself into Seto.

"AHHH! Jack! H-hurts!"

"Shhh, don't be so tense, love. Just relax...It will feel better." Jack said softly. Hoping to ease Seto's pain.

Seto relaxed, and sure enough, the pain wasn't as bad. It began to feel good after a moment, so much so that Seto began to roll his hips. Begging for more of Jack. The thef smiled and granted the request. Going faster with each hrust as Seto moaned for more. Jack loved the feeling of being inside Seto, and Seto was enjoying it as well.

"AHH! I-I feel, something, AHHH!"

"Don't worry, Seto...Ahhhh! W-we'll come together! AH!" Jack said as they two we're coming close to the edge.

When the two finally reached their climax, Jack kissed Seto once more and held him close. Wispering softly as Seto wearly rested his head on Jack's chest.

"I was in love with you the moment we met. Of course you might not remember..." Jack started off, but was cut off by Seto.

"I do, it came to me as I looked in your eyes. You were that lord I met at the celeibration of my birthday two years ago. I must admit, something felt familur. Why did you become a thief?"

"I got tried of people telling me how to run my life. One day it just hit me, I should be living for myself. Not for my parents demands, or for anyone else. So I left and joined up with some old friends of mine. Their real friends, not like those fake snobs, who easily turn on your back if it means saving their own skins. To be honest I'm glad I did this. But I thought that when I did, I would never be able to see you again. I fell in love with you, the moment we met, you know?" Jack asked.

"Really? But then why did you-"

"Because I couldn't wait anymore. I had to have you, at least for one night. I know you hate me because of how I came to you. I never once ment to harm you, but I knew you were afraid. I'm sorry and I promise when this night is over, you will never see me again, if that is your wish. Just please, forgive me."

"You fool." Seto said before surprizing Jack witha tried, tender kiss.

Jack was shocked to say the least when they broke apart and found nothing but love in Seto's deep bule eyes.

"I've loved you since that night as well. When I heard you disappered, I couldn't think straight. Even though we only met just once, I couldn't stop thinking of you. I fell in love with you and didn't even get the chance to say it. And now that I have you again, you honestly think, I'll just let you leave?" Seto asked.

Jack smiled. Glad to know that the man he loved felt the same way. The two kissed each other once more and fell asleep in each others arms. Seto was grateful then that he had the door locked on the inside. That way the new couple wouldn't be distrubed...

The next day, the maid walked in Seto's room at noon. Only to find it empty with no trace of the young master anywhere. On the bed was a note to his younger brother, saying he loved him. Other than that, Seto's family never heard from him again.

A week later, the famous theif known as 'Dragon's archfiend' gained a new partner. 'The blue eyes knight'.

Could be it that Seto decided to join up with the man he loves? And made his life into one he wanted?

Who knows?

* * *

><p><strong>SOTP: I bet you do! Sorry this was short, but I think it turned out alright. Read and reveiw please. And KraljicaZla, I hope this met your standers and that you enjoyed it, most of all! <strong>


End file.
